Hot 'N' Cold
by shikamaru roxs my soxs
Summary: Songfic, HikaruxKaoru. About the twins' relationship, and its ups and downs. Gift fic.


Written for my lovely Kaoru, my best friend, my twin sister (not really), and my fellow Twincest lover. It was her birthday on November 22, and I wanted to wish her an extra special 14th birthday.

Happy Birthday, Kaoru! Love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Hell, I haven't even seen all the episodes. XD Neither am I Katy Perry. That'd be pretty sweet… (Have to change the last name though…)

Sorry if this isn't the best song-fic ever, but I did my best in 5 days worth of spare time would allow.

(Kaoru, expect your other fic relatively soon…)

* * *

**You change your mind **

**Like a girl changes clothes **

Kaoru watched his brother, watched his attention switch around, watched Hikaru try and develop, and, surprisingly, he noticed that Hikaru's wardrobe changed to darker colors. It gave Kaoru a sense of peace, and he hoped one day that Hikaru would notice him instead of Haruhi.

**Yeah, you PMS like a bitch **

**I would know **

Hikaru sat up one night, watching his little brother sleep peacefully. Kaoru looked happy as he slept, so content to be next to his brother, and Hikaru's heart warmed at the thought. _I'm sorry I can't be a better brother, Kaoru…_

Hikaru sighed. He didn't deserve his brother, yet Kaoru stayed anyway.

**And you over-think **

**Always speak cryptically **

**I should know **

**That you're no good for me **

Kaoru shot a look at Hikaru as his twin sat on the teacher's desk, permanent marker in hand. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Hikaru grinned, "Of course! You're just thinking too much about it…"

Kaoru sighed. His brother's plans were once again going to get them in trouble.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

"Make up your mind, Kaoru." Hikaru huffed as they sat, in all places, a tie shop.

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down **

"Hikaru, you've been so moody lately…" Kaoru was only blown off as Hikaru ignored him in favor of cursing stupid Suohs.

**You're wrong when it's right **

**It's black and it's white **

Things were clearer now than they were before; Hikaru liked Haruhi, and Kaoru loved Hikaru.

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up **

Both redheads sat on the bed in an embrace, silently apologizing for a week of crabby attitudes.

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no **

**You, but you don't really wanna go, oh **

Hikaru was torn; he loved his brother more than the world, he wanted to stay in his twin's arms forever, but he also wanted to get to know Haruhi, and his brow ceased ever farther as he once again lay awake at night, pondering what to do.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

"You'll have to choose, Hikaru." Kaoru sat in front of his mirror image, his tone cold and indifferent. "It's either her or me."

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down **

Once again, Hikaru sat awake, but in a much lonelier bed; Kaoru had left to sleep in a spare bedroom. He sat for a few hours, trying to make the decision that would affect his life forever. Hikaru was seen later that night knocking on Kaoru's temporary door.

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync **

The Hitachiin twins were famous for their unison thoughts, but now Kaoru couldn't figure out what his brother was thinking, no matter how hard he tried.

**The same energy now's a dead battery **

They used to be the fun of the Host Club, always pulling pranks and teasing Tono. However, recent events stole their playfulness, and soon the Hitachiin twins stopped their silly behavior altogether. It wasn't much longer before the rest of the Host Club noticed.

**Used to laugh 'bout nothing **

**Now you're plain boring **

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother, who insisted that they should attend the opera. "It's so boring!" He stuck out his tongue out. "Just like you!"

**I should know **

**That you're not gonna change **

Hikaru would never change, Kaoru knew that. However, the younger did try his hardest to pull Hikaru's attention from destructing activities (and Haruhi), and more towards decent behavior.

At least, that's what he told himself.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

"I love you." Kaoru murmured one night, before he fell asleep. "Love you too, Kaoru…" Arms tightened around Kaoru's body.

"No, Hikaru. I mean, I'm _in_ love with you."

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down **

"…Really?" Kaoru frowned. Not exactly the response he was hoping for. "Yes, really." Kaoru tried to turn over, to move away from his Hikaru, who probably thought him a freak now, only to be held in place. "Hikaru…?"

**You're wrong when it's right **

**It's black and it's white**

In that moment, all Kaoru knew was his brother's lips on his, and he couldn't help himself, he kissed Hikaru back. Screw what the rest of the world thought, they didn't have Hikaru for a brother.

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up **

Hikaru winced as a door was slammed in his face.

"Kaoru! Come on!" A thump sounded and Hikaru knew a pillow was thrown at the door, and as he thought over what to do next, he realized that, once again, he had gone too far.

----

A few hours later, the door creaked open to find a semi-awake Hikaru leaning against the wall as he sat on the floor, waiting for Kaoru to let him in.

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no **

**You, but you don't really wanna go, oh **

Kaoru sighed. Life was too hard on him and Hikaru. '_Why does everyone have to say that our love is wrong? Why can't we be together? It's so… unfair!'_

**You're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Kaoru, who quickly returned the gesture.

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down **

Hikaru tried to console his sobbing twin, but Kaoru only pushed him away, telling him that there was nothing he could do, nothing either of them could do, because no one in the world could understand their love.

**Someone call the doctor **

**Got a case of a love bipolar **

Kaoru swore the day before that Hikaru had been happy and cheerful; now, as he looked at his brother sulking in the 'Emo Corner', he swore that Hikaru must be bipolar.

_Oh well_, he shrugged. _I still love him._

**Stuck on a rollercoaster **

**Can't get off this ride **

Not that he ever wanted to, but Kaoru didn't think he could ever stop loving Hikaru, plain and simple as that.

**You change your mind **

**Like a girl changes clothes **

"Love you, Kaoru." They lay in bed, sitting in a warm ray of sun that poked through the curtains, basking in the peace of a lazy Saturday morning.

"Don't you dare change your mind this time." Kaoru glared at Hikaru for a moment, before grinning widely at Hikaru's shocked face. "Just kidding! I still love you!"

Kaoru continued to laugh even as Hikaru hit him with a pillow, returning the blows with his own, until both twins collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

"So… Do you like it?" Kaoru modeled one of his mother's new suits, turning in a circle so that Hikaru could see every angle. However, he didn't notice the stare Hikaru had been directing towards Kaoru's rear.

Hikaru nodded. "I like it very much…" He continued to stare at his eye candy until Kaoru noticed and started scolding him.

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right **

**It's black and it's white **

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked at his brother, head tilted. "Why do you always wear white?"

Kaoru glanced at his twin. "Because you always wear black, and someone's gotta even you out."

**We fight, we break up **

**We kiss, we make up **

"I'm sorry…" Hikaru held Kaoru to his chest. "I'm sorry I'm so mean, and I forget things, and-" A finger over Hikaru's lips effectively stopped his blabbering.

"Shut up and hold me, Hikaru."

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold **

Kaoru loved being held by his brother. Hikaru was always warm, no matter the temperature outside, unlike Kaoru, who was constantly cold. Being hugged by Hikaru was like being put into a steaming bath, except better. Much better.

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down **

**You're wrong when it's right **

"Hikaru…Hikaru…" Kaoru sat on their bed, attempting to get his elder brother's attention. "Hikaru!"

"What?" Hikaru looked up, a frustrated expression on his features.

"That's not how you tie a tie."

**It's black and it's white **

**We fight, we break up **

The day Kaoru left for Paris it rained. Hikaru stood in the airport, watching the plane take his brother half a world away. He sighed and turned to leave, to be to be left alone for three months.

**We kiss, we make up **

Kaoru came rushing back, jumping into his brother's arms. "Oh, Hikaru!" Kaoru nuzzled his face into his twin's shirt, inhaling the scent he had missed.

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no **

"Paris was so lonely without you!" Kaoru's eyes sparkled with tears of joy. "I could barely stand not having you!"

**You, but you don't really wanna go, oh **

"Kaoru, I missed you so much!" Hikaru held Kaoru close. "I couldn't sleep in our bed, it reminded me too much of you. I had to move to a guest room."

**You're hot then you're cold **

**You're yes then you're no **

**You're in and you're out **

**You're up and you're down.**

"I'll always love you, Kaoru."

"Always."

* * *

Tell me what you think, k? Hopefully you enjoyed yourself, and if you feel like it, leave a review. Constructive Criticism welcome, because I know I need to improve. However, mindless glomping of the author is welcome too. XP

R&R!

PS: I know I over-abused the word 'always'. Gomen. It just seemed to fit the theme I was going for, and I couldn't think up a decent substitute.


End file.
